


Thankful

by ami_ven



Series: White Thanksgiving [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See, Carter?  The snow did not ruin our Thanksgiving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #032 "thanksgiving"

"See, Carter?" said Jack, stowing the last dirty plate into the dishwasher. "The snow did not ruin our Thanksgiving."

Sam smiled from where she was packing up the leftovers. "If by 'not ruined' you mean that the roads back to civilization are completely impassible and you finally have a captive audience for your _Simpson's_ marathon."

"Funny, that's exactly what I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "And you know Vala's going to be upset when she misses all the Black Friday sales."

Jack shrugged and started the dishwasher. "There's always next year. And the internet."

Sam finished stacking plastic containers in the fridge and leaned against the counter beside him. From that angle, she could see into the living room, where Cam was trying to explain the football game to Teal'c and Cassie while Vala, half-sitting in Daniel's lap, flicked through a catalogue. 

"You know," said Sam quietly, "when I was a kid, there was no way I'd have ever imagined holidays turning out like this."

Jack came up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist. "Like what? Having to explain what the crunchy things are in green bean casserole? Or letting the former First Prime of Apophis and the former host of Qetesh say grace? Or maybe the twenty-minute lesson on the history of Thanksgiving we got between dinner and dessert?"

She chuckled. "All of the above," said Sam, leaning into his embrace. "But mostly, I'm just glad that we can all be together."

He nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Definitely something to be thankful for."

"Sam! Jack!" called Daniel's voice suddenly. "Are you coming? This is supposed to be a holiday about family!"

She felt rather than heard his laugh against her skin. "Still glad they're all here?"

Sam smiled. "Most of the time."

THE END


End file.
